What Happened After Rocky Horror
by ziggy47
Summary: A new take on what happened after Rocky Horror.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened After Rocky Horror And Why Frank Is Still Alive

"Uhh, why am I still alive after being hit by a laser?" said Frank looking around and seeing that he was somewhere outside Denton.

"Rocky! Where are you Rocky!" Frank exclaimed in panic, seeing that Rocky wasn't anywhere in sight.

No use, but then Frank saw Rocky! Wait a minute, he's dead, thought Frank. Damn Magenta and Riff Raff! Well, there probably wasn't a way to get him back. Suddenly, Brad and Janet raced towards Frank.

"You're still alive! Thank goodness! Come on, hop in the car we have to get to the hospital!" exclaimed Brad.

Frank hopped in the car and as they drove to the hospital, he heard Janet making sounds, which sounded like labor pains. This is not good, this is definitely not good, Frank thought to himself.

As they were in the hospital a doctor noticed Janet in labor, and told her and Brad to come with him to the delivery room.

"Wait! He has to come too!" said Janet.

"Why?" asked the doctor and Frank, somewhat bemused.

"Because you're the father, Frank-N-Furter!" said Brad.

"Allright, he can come too, after all he is the father," said the doctor.

"What's she pregnant with? A boy or a girl?" Frank asked Brad on their way into the delivery room.

"A boy and girl, she's having twins," said Brad.

"And how do you two expect to take care of them?" asked Frank.

"We're not! You are!" said Janet laying on her back on the table and pulling up her dress and taking off her panties as for an easier delivery.

"What! No, that can't be!" said Frank.

"Don't worry, we got all the stuff you'll need from a baby shower, and we rented you an apartment to keep your stuff and the babies' stuff," said Brad.

After the babies were born, Frank grudgingly signed a paper that gave him parental rights to both babies. He decided he'd name the boy Timothy and the girl Christina.

As Frank awkwardly held his two children in his arms, Brad and Janet drove him to the apartment. Then Christina and Timothy both started crying. Brad and Janet quickly drove off, as Frank fed each of them, one at a time. He rocked the two, and hoped he would get a good night's sleep. However two hours after he had put Timothy and Christina down to sleep, they were crying again. This time, they needed changed and were hungry again. Frank sighed, and took care of them. Frank had a night of interrupted sleep as he had to go through feedings, and changings, and calming the two babies down.

The next morning, Frank hummed along to the tune on the radio as he fixed the two bottles for the babies, and he had gotten up just a little bit earlier than them, which was a relief. "And Ziggy played guitaarr" ended the last little bit of the song as Frank's children were now crying again. After feeding both Timothy and Christina, Frank decided he might as well give them a bath, he took showers daily, so it should be expected that babies should too, he thought to himself.

First he bathed Timothy, who was quite calm as Frank bathed him, and sung Mary Had A Little Lamb and wondered if his days of singing Sweet Transvestite were over. Then he bathed Christina who splashed him a lot, and seemed to like looking at him. Frank smiled as he got the soapy water off of his face.

He held his children and cuddled with them after they had had their baths. Then Brad and Janet opened the door a crack and looked in on him.

"See? I told you Frank would adjust to having kids, Brad," said Janet.

Frank's first month of parenting was hectic with the babies being newborns and needing to be fed and changed frequently. He often times took them out for walks in their stroller, and had stopped wearing makeup for fear of scaring them. Often times, other people would stop and stare at him as he walked or paused to feed or change them. He usually just glared at them, he was just as normal as them now, he had switched to wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had retired his old flashy outfits. He also found himself needing to buy diapers and formula, and needing to change shirts slightly more often, because of the spit up that often got on him. He didn't mind though, he talked baby talk with his kids, and soon enough people got used to the idea of him raising kids.

Today was a good day. But then a couple of parents and their five and eight year old girls questioned his parenting.

"What are you doing parenting? There needs to be two parents for babies," said the mother.

"And who are you to judge? I do as good a job as any two parents, besides I have dropped my old bad habits such as smoking so that I can do a good job parenting," said Frank.

"Well, they should have a mother," said the father.

"Well, guess what? The Mom of these two didn't want them, so I got to adopt them, and she was barely out of high school, I don't think you'd want her parenting, now would you?" asked Frank.

Both the mother and father stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sorry, sir," they said together.

"Thank you, now I will be on my way," said Frank continuing his walk.

Soon enough, months turned into years, and Christina and Timothy were six years old, and it was the first day of kindergarten.

"Come on you two, I wouldn't want you guys to be late for school," said Frank putting a couple of bowls of the latest sugary cereal on the table and pouring milk on them.

"Fred said you were weird, Dad," said Timothy.

"Yeah, and so did Julie," said Christina.

"Never mind what they said, now eat up," said Frank.

Frank got the two of them in the mini van, and put them in their car seats. He now had a paying job, and after a year or two had been able to save up for a sleek, red minivan. After about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at school.

"Hi, Mrs. Jacobs, I have Christina and Timothy here who I signed up for this year," said Frank.

"Ok, I will try to make their first day a pleasant one," said Mrs. Jacobs.

"Bye Timothy! Bye Christina!" said Frank as he left.

"Bye Daddy!" they said together.

The day was good, with alphabet learning, and play time, and a little bit of Math and Reading. Since Frank's job was part time, he came to pick them up, when afternoon came around and they had to leave for afternoon kindergarten would start soon.

"How was your first day of school?" asked Frank as they were in the mini van.

"Good, Mrs. Jacobs said next week is pet day, and I want to bring something for show and tell tomorrow," said Christina.

"Can we get a kitten?" asked Timothy.

"I'll set aside a little bit of money from work, and if we find some supplies and someone giving away kittens or selling them, we'll get one or two," said Frank.

At the thought of two kittens, both kids squealed with delight.

Frank decided that that weekend, he would go to the pet store.

Later, that weekend at the pet store.

"Ok, we'll need kitten food, a scratching post, cat toys, and a cat bed, and food and water dishes," said Christina who had asked her teacher and then practically memorized what she had told her what she would need for a kitten.

Frank went down the aisle and picked up the items. On his way to the checkout stand, a store clerk noticed his items, and got his attention.

"We do have kittens over there in that cage," said the clerk.

When Frank saw that the kittens were sixty dollars a piece he decided it would be more worth it to look for kittens that were being given away.

"I'll find kittens somewhere else, but thank you," said Frank.

He then checked out the stuff and listened to his kids whining.

"Why not Dad?" asked Timothy.

"Pleeaase, Dad!" said Christina.

As they walked out of the store, Frank explained why he wouldn't buy the kittens.

"We could easily get them for free, and then the only expense would be the vet shots and operations," said Frank.

Just then as they were walking towards the mini van, Frank saw a man with a shopping cart with four kittens in it.

"See what I mean?" he asked and walked up to the man.

"How much for two kittens?" he asked.

"I have to get rid of them, I'm just giving these away for free, I'd do anything for you to take a couple off of my hands," said the man.

"Ok, guys, choose the kittens you want," said Frank.

Christina and Timothy chose a fluffy orange kitten, and a little black kitten.

"Ok, hang on to them tight, they won't like riding in the car," said Frank after the stuff was loaded.

He put them in their car seats, and gave them the kittens, which they held onto tightly.

When they got home, Frank set up the food and water dishes and bedding, and scratching post, and laid the toys out.

The kittens liked Christina and Timothy, and they also liked Frank.

"Hey, look at that!" said Christina as the two kittens clambered all over her Dad.

"What are you going to call them?" asked Frank.

"I think the black one should be called Coal," said Timothy.

"And the orange one should be called Star," said Christina.

The next week, Frank got the kittens spayed and neutered and got their shots. There, they found out Star was a girl, and Coal was a boy. Good, there won't be any cases of more kittens, thought Frank.

As the years went on, there would be more adventures for Frank and his two kids.

The End...For Now


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened After Rocky Horror Part Two: Is There Still Hope For Romance Or Is All Hope Lost

What Happened After Rocky Horror Part Two: Is There Still Hope For Romance Or Is All Hope Lost?

It was easy. A little _too_ easy actually. Frank's costumes had been well hidden. So, as a way to kick off the start of Junior High Frank decided he would give his kids a talk before they would start dating anyone. He explained his past, and that was the easy part. He also included that if they made unwise choices they might end up with accidental kids too, but he still loved them with all his heart. The _bad_ part, was that they were interested in seeing Frank's costumes. After a loud sigh, after several minutes of whining from Timothy and Christina he decided he'd show them to them.

"Okay, but after this, they are going _back_ in the closet," Dr. Frank-N-Furter said.

"Okay," Timothy and Christina said together.

Frank rustled through his closet looking for the stuff. He brushed off the dust from the top of the box he'd put the clothes in. It was sealed with duct tape. He thought he would never open it again when he put it together. There was a rather large spider behind the box, so Frank picked it up and put it outside and then got the box. He got a knife, and cut it open as his kids watched eagerly. Once out of the box, he held them up for them to see. They were perfectly preserved.

"They're weird…..But they're still cool Dad," Timothy said.

"Why did you get rid of them? If what you said about your past was true, these clothes are a part of who you are!" Christina exclaimed.

"Those were the better days, yes, back when I still had romance, first it was Columbia, then Eddie, then Rocky," Frank said.

"And I was stupid enough to kill Eddie, Magenta and Riff Raff killed Rocky, and Columbia put out a restraining order once she found out I was still alive," Frank said.

"Sorry Dad," Christina and Timothy said together.

Now even though Christina and Timothy had never dated, they knew their dad well enough now to know what he was like. They had no clue what the type of person or how they looked would be for their dad. However, being nosy kids, they had looked through several papers and found what was called "personals." Once they researched and found out what they were, they decided they had a plan for their heart broken dad.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened After Rocky Horror Part Three: A Match Just As Weird As Frank Is

What Happened After Rocky Horror Part Three: A Match Just As Weird As Frank Is!

"Come on Dad, it won't take but a few minutes to call and submit a personal," Timothy said.

"True, but aren't they dangerous?" Frank asked.

"You said you wanted to get back at Brad and Janet here's your chance, ask them to be your buddies so that you can be safe while meeting the person who responds!" Christina exclaimed.

"Who says anyone will respond?" Frank asked bitterly.

After a half hour of arguing, Frank _finally_ gave in. He wanted to date a male, but he put both sexes in, just in case one didn't work out. After about a week, shockingly there was already a response in Frank's box. He called the number and listened to the recording. It was a husky male voice.

"Hey, this is Leo Starr, responding to Dr. Frank-N-Furter's personal, when are you free?" the voice who was apparently a man named Leo Starr's voice.

Immediately Frank called back, and his kids were worried because he had used his real name, but he assured them he would call Brad and Janet. Even though they were irritated, they admitted they needed to do something for Frank since he raised Janet's kids for thirteen years and never once requested child support from her, and actually refused it.

On Friday, Frank, Brad, and Janet headed out to meet Leo Starr. As soon as he was determined to be safe, and not an axe murderer or something, Brad and Janet would leave. Frank's kids convinced him after much arguing to wear his old outfit that he had retired. Leo Starr was a well muscled man muscled everywhere except the face and neck and only wore a red Speedo who had bright orange hair and blue eyes and was six foot two. After a few minutes, Brad and Janet determined he was harmless and he was alone because he could easily beat up anyone who could turn out to be dangerous.

"Nice to meet you Leo," Frank said.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Frank-N-Furter," Leo said.

"Please call me Frank, it's shorter and easier to remember," Frank said.

"Whatever you wish to be called, I shall call you," Leo said.

After finding out there was someone as weird as he was, the two got along well and eventually fell in love. After a year, Leo moved in with Frank, and his kids thought he was cool. For work and other professional things and for the kids school events Frank and Leo wore normal clothes. On nights off on the town and out socializing or around the house, they wore their unusual attire. Frank was never afraid to be who he was ever again and was happy living with Leo and his kids.

The End.


End file.
